Clothesline into My Heart
by dxfangirl101
Summary: RAW is out of control and Jessica McMahon is called in to do damage control. What happens when a certain commentator and her best friend say he likes her? JBLXOC


**A.N: I do not own the superstars and divas of the WWE. they belong to Vince McMahon. I only own Jessica.**

I pulled into the garage at the arena for Raw tonight in my limo and got out. I was going to the ring to fix these problems my sister, father, and brother in law were causing. I came across The Bella Twins claiming they lead the Divas Division.

I went into the camera shot as the twins turned to leave, "I'm sorry did you two just say that you two lead the Divas Division?" I asked. "What and who are you?" Nikki asked. I laughed, "You're talking to the original leader of the division. I'm Jessie McMahon." I said. "Oh yeah, the washed up former Women's Champion." Brie said. I was ready to slap these two, "I know how to fix this girls." I said to the 7 divas involved in the segment. "Next week on RAW we're going to have ourselves an 8 diva tag team match. The Bella Twins, Aksana, and Tamina will face The Funkadactyls, Natalya, and Layla." I said. "Okay." the twins said in unison. "Wait, for that match I'm assigning a special referee." I said. "Who?" Nikki asked. "Let's just say that she is a former WWE Women's Champion." I said and walked away.

I went to the gorilla and decided to use my sister's old theme "All Grown Up" The music started and I went out. I made my way down and into the ring. I asked for a mic and Justin Roberts gave me his. My music stopped as the mixed reaction continued.

"So the past few weeks, RAW has been crazy and out of control." I said into my mic . "It got that bad that I was called in to do damage control." I said. "First off, Vickie Guerrero, take a breather because I'll be around for your job review next week. Keep up the good work." I said and got booed because I supported Vickie. I rolled my eyes, "Next item, AJ Lee. AJ, didn't Stephanie warn you a few weeks ago to start acting like a Divas Champion? After what I saw tonight, you haven't learned you lesson. So next week on SmackDown, you'll be facing a 5 time Women's Champion….. ME! The stipulation is Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston are banned from ringside." I said. The crowd cheered, " Finally, Steph, Hunter, Daddy, can you please come out here?" I asked.

My dad's music hit and they all came down to the ring. The music stopped, " After next week, you 3 are to not be allowed on RAW for a while." I said into my mic. My dad got a mic, "You can't do that Jessie." my dad said. " Sorry daddy, I just did." I said smirking. Stephanie approached me and slapped me. I got upset and very angry. I was about to snap, but was stopped by John Layfield, otherwise known as JBL, holding me back.

The three authority figures left and JBL let me go. I left the ring and went backstage. I punched a wall and collapsed onto my knees. I pulled my knees into my chest and started crying.

Yes, I'm Vince McMahon's daughter, but I was considered a mistake to him. My mom couldn't help me because my dad prohibited her from it. Stephanie treated me like her slave. My brother, Shane, was the only one that cared and let me live with him and Marissa.

"Jessie?" asked a voice after RAW was over. I looked up and saw it was JBL. I stood up, "Oh hey John . Thanks for what you did out there." I said. "She scratched you. Come with me." John said and took me into his private locker room.

I sat on the bench and John cleaned and dressed the wound. "There. Looks better." John said. "You are too kind John. I knew bringing you back on commentary was the best thing for business." I said softly. "Shh…. Its' going to be okay Jess." he said putting his arm around me.

That night I stayed with John. I sat on the couch and John joined me, "You feeling better?" John asked. "A little." I replied and he put his arm around me for comfort. I rested my head on his chest and felt better.

John and I are best friends and he always knew when I was about to snap and ways to calm me down. I was slowly falling in love with him. John lifted my chin, "I never told you this, but you're my favorite McMahon." John said. "Again, why must you be so sweet?" I asked. "Because I'm in love." he said.

I looked down and stood up. John stood up and took my hand, "I'm serious." John said. "I caught on at some points in our friendship." I said. We went into the bedroom.

I went and sat on the bed. John sat next to me, " I feel the same way." I said. He kissed my forehead.


End file.
